One of the biggest concerns for the elderly and those with disabilities is the fear of falling. Even if they are able to get to their feet, the risk of losing their balance and falling is very high. This is especially true when trying to use a toilet, as the person must let go of any stabilizing device in order to lower their clothing. Many people have fallen by letting go of their stabilizers while lowering or removing clothing. Even simple transfers from bed to chair, or chair to bed can be difficult and highly risky tasks to the elderly or disabled individual. Because of this, many individuals are at the mercy of a caregiver to assist them. This means that the person must remain in the bed until the caregiver arrives to assist them. Even with the assistance of a caregiver, the task is still very difficult. The caregiver not only struggles to lift the person, but it may lead to injuries for both parties. Further, many individuals do not have caregivers and need other means for moving about. The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.